Fake Life
by Blackdawn21
Summary: Dawn's life was a lie, she must find out who she is and learn about her world. Everything is not as it seems. She is able to understand mobs and sees Herobrine. What next? Read to find out! Also, accepting OC's, please see chp. 4 for instructions.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story posted to FanFiction...So it may not be the best. I maybe accepting OC's later in the story...I don't know. Please no flames. Anyways if you want to read about Blackdawn as an older teen go to, The Forbidden Sword. Also, thank you Bluesea17 for encouraging me to finally write this. Please read her story NotchandHerobrine'sSister!

Let the story begin!

I sat in my father's lap as he read the Legend of Herobrine. I occasionally listened, but I stared deep into the fire that burned before us, giving us heat and light on the cool spring night. I was fascinated; I imagined what the Nether looks like. In the Legend of Herobrine, the Nether is described, but with no pictures. No one had been to the Nether, except Steve. But, he was a myth. My family believed in Notch, Herobrine, and such, but I didn't. I mean, who would name himself "Herobrine"? It's so ugly! And, "Notch"? I'm sure you get it.

I felt like I was being stared at, so I turned to look at my dad. He stopped reading, "What is wrong, beloved Dawn?"

I lie, " I was imagining the Nether, that's all."

"You are strange eight year old. You think about the Nether and such, instead of school and friends."

"Well, I-" I was interrupted by my brother opening and slamming the door. Zane called to my mom and sister to come in the main room.

"What is wrong, Zane?" Clara, my sister, asked.

"Father, I was being chased by a whole pack of zombies. We need to leave now." Zane ignored Clara's question.

"Becca, you need to grab the emergency supplies. Clara help your sister pack." Dad ordered.

"Dawn, come now. We need to pack." Clara said. We walked into our room and Clara grabbed our bags. "Pack only essentials."

A few minutes later, my father ran into our room, "Clara, we are leaving now!"

All the sudden, I heard pounding on the door. My father grabbed his iron sword and Zane grabbed his axe. The zombies finally broke down the door and charged at Zane. He chopped its head off.

The men were only able to with hold them for a few minutes. My mother pushed me in front of her and we hid under the table cloth. Mom went and got two knives, one for Clara and one for her.

Suddenly, I heard my brother yell out in pain and heard a thud. I lifted up the cloth a bit so I could see. It was a terrible sight, my brother was being eaten by zombies. My father was in a corner fighting off zombies, my mom crawled out and started to hack and slash at the corpses. It was little use, one bit her on the shoulder and she started to turn green. I turned away with horror, but my father was already on the ground dead.

Next, the table cloth was ripped off the table with great force. A zombie grabbed Clara, and I closed my eyes to stop this horrible nightmare. I heard a thud, and I assumed that was my sister. All of my family, gone within minutes…I lost EVERYTHING.

Dang it zombies, why won't you attack me already. End my miserable life, set me free to be with my family. I heard the zombies start to moan in pain. Many thuds and lots of death ash. I felt a warm hand grab my arm and pull out of my hiding place. I opened my eyes and saw soulless, white eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: A Storm

Chapter 2

A/N Blueseas17's character is her, and she is a storm! Failed pun.

Any who: let the story continue!

I gasped at what I saw…It was Herobrine.

"Hello, Blackdawn. It has been a long time, sister." He said like he knew me.

"My name is Dawn! And I am NOT your sister!" I screeched, causing him to drop me on the floor. I ran out the door and into the woods.

Herobrine appeared in front of me. I screamed. But, he calmly took me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Dawn, it is alright. I know this is a lot to take in. You ARE my sister, and your real name is Blackdawn. Just don't tell anyone."

"B-b-but, I d-d-don't-" I stuttered and was cut off.

"Shh, child. Take this jacket, Notch made it himself." Hero whispered in my ear.

I took the jacket, then Herobrine disappeared. He left a diamond sword and enchanted bow. I took the things and noticed a quiver nearby. I ran to it and attached the sword and bow to it. Well, what now?

I heard someone creeping up behind me…I turned around and saw a green scaled, frowning face creature. A Creeper, I think is what it was called. "_Darn you, human! Why did you turn around?_" It said.

"Well, I don't plan on dying anytime soon." I replied.

"_Wait! You can understand me? How-What-Come with me, I won't attack you_."

"Oookay…What should I call you?" I asked being my eight year old self.

"_Frank_," It replied. Being eight, I was curious and didn't know about a lot Creepers, so I followed "Frank". He led me to a small cave that had six creepers inside.

"_Val, Od, Lin, come here!_" Frank yelled, three creepers ran in from a tunnel.

"_What do you want, Frank?_" One asked.

"Yeah…" I whispered. A girl about my age came out from the tunnel.

"Frank, what is going on?" She asked. She had medium length blond hair, her eyes were an eerie blue. She was a tad shorter than me and wore a simple green shirt with blue jeans. I looked down at myself. I still wore my black shirt with jeans, but they were ripped really badly. I looked back to her.

"_Storm, we have a visitor, her name is- Wait, what is your name?_" Frank questioned.

"Hi Storm, I am Dawn, how are you?" I greeted shyly.

"Hi Dawn! You're the first human I've seen in a while!" She ran up to me smiling.

"When was the last time you saw a human?" I asked. Clearly the Creepers cared for her, but where were her parents?

"I was three when I was sucked in." She said seriously.

"What do you mean by 'sucked in'?" I was puzzled.

"I played Minecraft for a bit on my sister's account, but I saw a white creeper face grab me and pull me in." Storm continued.

"What's Minecraft?" She was confusing me more by the second.

"I thought it was a game, but turns out that it is a real world. Where are you from?" She suddenly brightened.

"I was born here. As were all my ancestors." My world was a _GAME_? What!? I am soooo confused!


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving Home

Chapter 3

**A/N: Two year jump, so Dawn and Storm are both ten…and Dawn is getting a lot less uptight about stuff. But, she will be put through a lot in the next few chapters. And, I know I updated extra early, but I changed my mind. I will try to update at least once a week to every other week. But, no promises! Also, Dawn started out with green eyes as a child, but as she gets older, I am deciding to make her eyes a light grey…Please let me know in the reviews or a PM. **

**Thanks!**

The past two years were none-stop training. Who knew that Creepers could use a bow or sword? I sure didn't, especially since they have four legs. Well, life contains many mysteries!

Anyways, I had gotten to know Storm very well. We actually became good friends. She was strange at first, but once you get past her being from another dimension, Storm is awesome. I hope we have a long lasting friendship.

Anywho, I was walking with Lin, who I had become good friends with. She explained to me about the legend of Herobrine's sister. I felt bad for her since she lived with a bunch of guys. Frank was like the oldest brother and Od and Val were the annoying twins.

"Lin, how did you find out about Hero's younger sister?" I asked.

"_Well, my family is in Lord Herobrine's forces. You know, since he is the hostile mob king and all. My father was a close comrade of Lord Herobrine. And, he was very excited about his so called 'sister'. He actually brought Blackdawn to see my father._" She explained.

That name, "Blackdawn", stung really badly. I remember from when my family was first killed, he called me that. Did he really think I was his long-lost sister? I hope not. I mean mobs are kind to me and I can understand them, but I don't have any powers like a god.

"_Dawn, are you alright?_" Lin asked; bring me back from deep thought.

"Sorry Lin, I need to go. Bye!" I ran back to the cave that was my home.

When I returned, standing there was Him. Why does he insist on bothering me? Storm was bowing as was Frank and the twins. When Storm saw me, she ran toward me.

"What is going on, Storm? Why is Herobrine here?" I whispered fiercely,

"He said, 'The time has come for Blackdawn to leave with Storm. Have her ready tomorrow at dawn.' I don't know what he is talking about. Why was he talking about his sister, she isn't with us, is she?" Storm wondered aloud.

"I have no idea, Storm." I lied. I felt bad, but I didn't know what Storm and the others would think.

Sadly, since I didn't whisper, Herobrine heard me. He turned and said, "Blackdawn, you are here. You are to leave tomorrow at dawn. You will be going to a city to train."

"Hero, the Creepers have been training me. I don't need more help." I replied.

"I will say that this family contains great fighters, but you need to learn from people who have arms and legs." He stated. "Sister, you must learn about yourself, too. The library contains many legends, you will learn about our family this way." With that, he left.

Storm walked up to me. "What was he talking about with sister, and 'our' family? Is there something going on that you're not telling us? We are your family now, no?" She angrily asked.

"_Is there, Dawn? We trusted you._" Lin looked like a hurt wolf when she said that.

"_Dawn, is this true?_" Frank said, disappointed.

I looked down at the ground. "Yes, Herobrine is my brother. Or, so he says. I didn't believe it at first, but he took me to the Aether in a dream and showed me pictures. They were truly me. After all, he is my brother, but I fear that people will disapprove of me because of the Legend." I replied. I felt really guilty since they were my family now. "I am so sorry."

Lin walked up to me and nudged her head against my chest. "_Dawn, we would never disapprove of you. We don't believe those stupid legends. Herobrine is our king, making you our princess. We love you very much. You're our family!_" Everyone walked up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Dawn, I wish you would have told us earlier. This is so cool!" Storm exclaimed.

"But, I don't have any powers. I can't do anything." I sighed.

"_You can understand us, Dawny! That has to count for something!_" Od counteracted. "_Yeah! And, you an' you can cook supa' well!_" Val added.

"Thanks guys, but those aren't necessarily powers. I mean, Storm can understand you, and she isn't a god or whatever I am." I pointed out.

Storm pointed out, "I am from another dimension, Dawn. So, I don't count!"

"_True…I'm sure Herobrine will help you with your powers. The old scrolls should reveal some secrets about you, too._" Frank finally stated.

"Well guys, I should be getting to my room. After all, I have a big day tomorrow!" I said as I walked to my small cavern.

"Wait! I want to come, too. I have no idea what to pack." Storm yelled as she ran to me.

"Okay," I sighed.

After packing, I went to bed. I felt like I was being kicked, so I groaned and open one eye. A zombie stood there. I screamed. The zombie jumped back with surprise.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"_Master Herobrine sent me to wake you up. By the way, my name is Sania. I will be your 'butler' of sorts. What do you want me to call you, ma'am?_" She said in a melodic, smooth voice, not what would be expected of her kind.

Sania wore a simple white shirt and black jeans, but they were ripped. She had a scar with stitches on her right arm. She had short honey brown hair and steel grey eyes.

"Well, Sania. Tell my brother I am awake and all packed. And, please call me Dawn. I'm not totally used my full name." I yawned.

"_Okay, ma-. Excuse me, Dawn._" She turned and walked with a purpose to the entrance.

**Please leave a review!**

**Blackdawn21**


	4. Chapter 4: Arkon

Chapter 4

**A/N: This has been a crazy week. My cousin was in the Boston Marathon, so I freaked out. But, thank goodness, he had finished an hour earlier. Also, a bomb went off in Monroe on Tuesday, and two bombs were found in a small town about 27 miles away from my hometown on Friday. Please, if you are religious, keep the victims in your prayers, and if not, please keep them in your thoughts. Another freaky thing was my cousin talked to the dead boy's dad before the race.**

**So, on a happy thought, I have finally gotten my computer to work! Yay! *Cheers*…No, okay… But, my computer kept logging itself off, so yeah. **

**Oh, before I forget! I need some OC's for the stories! Please no half-bloods or true gods/being related to any of the characters. But, they can be mobs (hostile or not!), demigods, or just plain humans. All I need is a back story, appearance, personality, age (preferred), and weapons/special abilities. (Please no chickens that can breathe fire or cows that teleport! Abilities are for humans/demigods only, sorry!) Thanks!**

**Now, let the story commence! **

We had been walking none stop for three days. Storm was complaining all the time about anything and everything. I'll admit, my legs hurt, but I didn't need that much sleep. Hero would occasionally show up to give us pointers on where to go. Sania looked very bored and tired. Do zombies even sleep? I don't know, I'll ask her later.

I was interrupted by Storm screaming. Herobrine had teleported right behind her and poked her. I glared at him. He just gave me a shrug.

"It is his nature, after all."I tried to help her. She glared at me.

"_Look, I can see it! Arkon is right over there!_" Sania exclaimed. I started to run, but Storm yelled for me to stop. I keep forgetting she isn't a demigod. I sighed and walked over to her.

Herobrine laughed, "It's hard to remember isn't it? I remember when I lived with humans for a bit. I was always so energetic." I sighed.

We arrived in Arkon about an hour later. Herobrine had disappeared; he claimed he didn't want to cause trouble.

Storm whispered to me, "I thought Herobrine was supposed to be the Lord of Chaos. That's strange."

I replied, "Those are legends, Storm. This is my brother we are talking about, the real deal. Hero is a demigod, not a demon. He is the half brother of Notch. Just because he is the ruler of the mobs doesn't mean he is 'evil'. Herobrine does like to harass people, but he never kills them."

"Who does? People are found dead or badly wounded in ways that can't be from another human or by themselves," Storm contradicted.

"I don't know, Storm. That's why we're here. For answers."

We walked into the town. Sania had to stay behind since she was a zombie, and I couldn't say what my true identity was yet. We were given a house on the far edge of the town. It was fairly big. There was a trap door that led to a bedroom and a bedroom by the kitchen. I decided to take the downstairs bedroom since Storm's legs ached so much.

When, I finished unpacking, I went to go see if Storm wanted to go to the library. She had fallen asleep before even unpacking. I left a note telling her where I was going to be. Then, I set off for the library.

**Sorry about the not so exciting chapter, but next Dawn will be shocked by what she finds out. Next chapter, she will find her powers.**

**As always, please review! The really do help!**

**Blackdawn21**


	5. Chapter 5: Village Life

Chapter 5

**I still need OC's! Please Chp. 4 for instructions. They won't show up until a little later unless they're humans. **

**Anyways, my life is hectic right now, so I have a hard time finding time to write. **

**And a change, Storm and Dawn are twelve not ten. I thought it was strange that they lived by themselves. Oh, and a new character! To the story!**

In the library, I found many books on myself and Herobrine. I didn't have all the time, so I told the librarian I would be taking the books; he looked at me strangely and just nodded.

When I returned home, it was late at night. I could hear Storm happily snoring from the bedroom. I climbed down the ladder and placed all the books on to a shelf. It was very nice when I had the fifteen books off my back. I fell back onto my bed and passed out.

When I woke, I looked at the clock, it was about six. Well, I why don't I go to the market. I brought ten gold ingots and 5 emeralds to bid with. When I arrived there, it was already very busy. I bought eggs bread, a cake, meat, and some fruit. Storm would be happy to have some variety from just oats.

At home, I put the food away and went downstairs to start to read. The first book was called The Lost Sister, it seemed pretty old. Since it was a pretty short, I finished quickly, but I found out that I could apparently teleport, didn't burn in lava, and could heal others and take the person's damage for that. I decided that I should take note of these powers so I grabbed my journal and wrote down the so called "powers". I would have to show Storm this.

I heard shuffling upstairs, so I climbed the ladder and saw Storm yawning widely. "Hey, Dawn…How's the research?" She yawned.

"Good, wait…How do know about the books?" I was confused, as usual.

"I'm a light sleeper, what do you expect?"

"I don't know, but you should see these powers I apparently have!" Storm walked over to me and looked at the book.

"Wow! These are pretty cool, Dawn. I guess we should try them out." She smiled.

"But, I can't. First of all, I don't have a clue how, and well, you know what my brother said," I replied. Storm just glared at me. I swear if looks could kill, I would be injured badly.

"Party pooper," She murmured. She started to make breakfast. "Want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I don't need to eat that often."

"You should eat when we eat in public. I swear, you are trying to rub it in aren't you?" She questioned.

"No." With that, I crawled down into my room. I went to grab an old book about Herobrine. I didn't see a title though, but my interest was caught.

I didn't realize that I had read well into the next morning. Storm came down the ladder, and poked me. I jumped up and drew my sword. Storm yelped and scampered back. "Sorry, you surprised me. I guess I have really good reflexes." I grabbed my book and took a note of it. "Anyways, why did you dare to disturb me?" I said all creepy.

"I'm sorry, my lord. But, someone is here to see you." She said quietly and not making eye contact. We started laughing.

"Well, II better go see who it is." I climbed up the ladder. It was nighttime.

"_Hey, Dawn._" The zombie looked up at me.

"Sania! Nice to see you!" I ran toward her and hugged her.

"_Wow, okay, Dawn. Trying to rip my head off? Remember, I'm not super fleshed up._" She was very stiff.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

_"Well, there is a demigod in town. He wanted to meet you." _I looked at her in interest.

**Who's the demigod? Well, wait tell next week!**

**I still need OC's! Please review, too!**

**Thanks,**

**Blackdawn21**


	6. Chapter 6: Another

Chapter 6

**This week has been crazy! But, Tulip Time Festival started! For all you people who have no idea what it is, my town celebrates its Dutch heritage. So, yeah. Anyways, my family is coming over next weekend, so I may not be able to update. And, I changed my mind on Dawn's eye color, it's green instead of purple...But, I have no idea what color to change to as she ages, greener or greyer? I'm leaning towards green, but I don't know.**

**Also, any suggestions for an actual story name? I think this one kinda sucks, but yeah. Still need OC's, too!**

**To the story!**

"Whoa! Another demigod, serious? Sweet!" I exclaimed.

"_Yes, but he won't be staying in town, He lives in the village about three hours north,_" Sima replied.

"Okay, I'll get Storm and we'll meet him. Storm! STORM! SToooooooooooooooorm! Stormy-poo!" I ran off. I found Storm asleep on the couch. "STORM, Get up! Time to go!" I pushed her off the couch.

"What? Let me sleep!" She complained. "It's only 10 in the morning."

"Exactly, it's fairly late. We are going to meet someone anyways. Come on."

"Why do I need to go?" Storm whined.

"You're my best friend, so he needs to meet you, too." I started to pull her.

"Ugh, fine." She finally gave in, letting me pull her to the main room.

"_Took you long enough. Come on, we need to go._" We followed Sima outside and into a clearing in the woods. A boy a little older than me was standing there. He had dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, and wore a red shirt under a black hoodie with dark grey pants and black and red shoes.

"Hey, you must be Blackdawn, Herobrine's and Notch's sister. I'm Dillon, nice to meet you. Man, has anybody ever told you that your eyes look a lot like emeralds? They are beautiful. Well, you're pretty in general. Hehehe." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hi, Dillon, please just call me Dawn. And, this is my friend-" I was cut off by Storm.

"I'm Storm! Two demigods, wow. This is pretty cool!" Storm exclaimed.

"She also sleeps, a lot." Storm glared at me. "Anyways, I don't think I need any more introduction, since you seem to know a lot about me."

After about two hours, Dillon told us about him. He was pretty cool. Storm was very confused about the Aether and all, so she would interrupt and ask questions. I learned quite a bit about my oldest brother, who I never met, and my home. Dillon used to have a pet black moa. I asked him if he knew anything about my powers and why I was sent away, but he didn't know.

"Storm, are you a demigod?" Dillon asked.

"No, I'm just a human. Actually, I am not from this world."

"What do mean?"

"I'm from Earth. I was sucked in about 9 years ago." Storm looked down.

"Earth, I've read about. People say Jeb is from there. What's it like?" Dillon looked like a little boy in a candy shop.

"I-I don't really remember. I was three when I was sucked in. I remember my sister and mom, and that everything had its own shape. That's really it." Storm actually looked kinda sad. That was strange.

"Did the people look like us, I mean; we have our own shape, right?" Dillon asked.

" Yeah, anywho, I'm starving, let's eat!" We all got up and walked into town. It was well past 1, but I will admit, I haven't eaten in a week.

**This was kind of a filler chapter, so it's short, but it's better than nothing! I decided I would explain what my version of Minecraft looked like. So, Dillon is my own creation, and is a demigod. I think I might start the character questions. So, send them in!**

**And, I still need OC's! Instructions on Chapter 4 top A/N.**

**As always, please review and like!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Blackdawn21 **


	7. Chapter 7: Leaving Arkon

Chapter 7

**Happy Summer!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like five weeks! First, my internet was stupid…I did type the chapters, but the Geek Squad somehow messed with my computer's hard drive and ALL of the chapters were lost. T_T Last week, I had to take like five exams in four and a half days, so I was stressed. But now I am back and ready. Lucky me, I wrote chapter 7 down! **

**Thank you guys so much for put up with my stupid computer. Here's the story!**

It was quite awhile since we talked to Dillon, and I was hoping to see him again. But, I realized that it was too much to ask since his village was a day walk away. Secretly, I felt he was my guide to getting home. I had been walking to the church when suddenly a shadowed figure jumped out. I yelped not realizing that it was my brother.

"Hey Hero, what's up?" I asked.

"Not really anything, but why are heading to the church?"

"I was thinking maybe I could talk to Notch. I have a feeling he wants to talk to me. I don't know how I know this though…It's a strange feeling." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Dawn, don't go in there. Something is going to happen; I don't know what, but just stay out." He warned. But before I could ask anything he disappeared. Typical Hero. But why would I not be able to go see my brother? I can never understand him. Maybe I could go talk to Dillon; Not Storm, she sees Herobrine as her master or something.

I sighed, turning on my heel , I ran back home. I didn't have any more books to read, sadly. The librarian said I could keep the Legend of Herobrine, which I didn't think was helpful. I didn't understand the librarian, he was all mysterious and creepy. I didn't like him.

When I arrived at home, it was already twilight. I didn't want to sleep yet so I decided to re-reread the Legend. I felt that I was missing something. Well, I wouldn't know. Storm came downstairs and asked how I was.

"For some reason, Herobrine is forbidding me to go to the church, I don't understand why though. All I wanted to do was try and talk to Notch. But, he flipped out," I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Maybe Notch did something that Hero didn't want you to know about and Notch would end up telling you his view or-" I cut her off.

"Please stop, I need to listen to what Hero says, it's for the best…What do you want to eat?" I changed subjects. I knew that I shouldn't doubt Hero, you don't doubt your brother, do? I didn't doubt Zane ever.

My family…I missed them, but I never really thought about them anymore. Living without a family for four years stops you thinking about it. I sighed, and followed Storm into the kitchen.

I couldn't sleep that night, so I decided to go upstairs and read. At around 2, I heard a knock on the door. I opened and saw Sania.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, opening the door fully so she could enter.

"Not much, but your brother is here to see you." She said, sitting down on the couch and picked up the newspaper. I then heard footsteps, but they weren't familiar. I grabbed my sword from the sheath and drew it. Sania jumped up and go in my way. "_Don't worry, she's friendly_."

A skeleton then walked in. " _S'up_?_ Lorena_." Her words were very slurred and at first hard to understand. I looked at her confused. But, Storm decided to walk in. And, she held her sword.

"Woah! Get out skeleton!" She charged at Lorena but the bone heap was quicker at drawing an arrow and pulling back her bow. She released and Storm barely managed to dodge the projectile. I heard a low moan and turned. Sania was on the couch and was bleeding.

"Get up! You're bleeding on our couch! I sleep here!" Storm scooted Sania off the couch.

"_Sorry Sania_." Lorena would have looked really guilty, but the fact she had no muscles or skin made her unable to show emotions. Another knock came from the door. Storm grumbled and opened.

"Hello Storm, how are you this fine night?" My brother walked into the room. "Storm, Dawn, you need to start training. I have enrolled you in a Knight Training School. I know this is short notice, but you need to train."

"Okaaay, so when do we head out? And, where is it?" I asked. I wasn't very about being enrolled. Think about it, what fourteen year old girl would go to a fighting school, especially a KNIGHT school. I sighed.

"You need to pack tonight, and head out at dawn. The school is located about 50 chunks away. So, have fun!" Herobrine walked out followed by Lorena. Sania was about to go, but I stopped her.

"Who will be escorting us to the school?"

"_I don't know. Sorry, I need to go. Bye_!" She waved and ran out. I sighed, again.

"Well, we need to get packing. I think it would be best to bring armor and weapons."

I had a feeling that once the training was done, something big and bad was going to happen.

**Cliffhanger! I'm evil! So, what's going to happen next? I forgot to mention that there was a year skip. This is kind of a filler, but important, Lorena will show up again. The first OC will show up the next chapter. Don't worry, I won't really go into detail of her training…but the other part of her training will be more important.**

**~Blackdawn21**


	8. Chapter 8: Training & A New Person

Chapter 8

**First OC! Yay! I plan on using all of the OC's, so don't worry!**

**Also, sorry about not uploading in a month! I have been very busy with summer programs. I literally was home for like two days then off to another place. It was fun, but this chapter took three weeks to write.**

**I am starting a poll for the story's title! Sorry, I really hate the title... :P  
**

**I don't want to bore you with AN's, so here's the story!**

It took us two days to travel. Herobrine didn't give us a map or guide. We were well into the training, the sergeant always used me as an example. At first, he and all the other boys were very rude to Storm and I. But, overtime, I did show them.

One day, as I was walking to the room when a boy named Marxus approached me. HE was in all of his armor and had his sword drawn.

"Well, hi Dawny! Fancy seeing you here! Whatcha doing?" He asked all snarky.

"Marxus, move. What are you even doing in this end of the hall. This is the womens' hall. I'd suggest moving before I get someone to get you to." I was thinking about having Herobrine, but that wouldn't end well.

"Ooooh! Is Dawny threatening me! I'm so scared!" He faked, but then laughed and lunged at me. I didn't have armor or the sword that I was supposed to use, but I did have my diamond dagger. I drew that and willed it to become a blade.

Just in the niche of time, I was able to block his attack. "Woah, when did you get that sword!" But, before he had time to recuperate, my eyes started to glow sliver. I felt power surge through me and an arua of light green light showed around me.

"Leave me ALONE!" I yelled. Marxus was thrown across the room from my power. He quickly got up and ran.

I sighed and started walking back to my room. I retracted my sword as I opened the door. Storm came up to me and asked, "What's wrong? You have an aura around you. What is that?"

I sighed. "Marxus tried to attack me, but I got mad and threw him against the wall. And, well yeah, this happened." I said motioning to myself.

"You look cool! But, you can't walk around with that aura until we reach the towers…Let's call him."

"We can't here, though. We need to leave in order to. I do know a secret way out. Follow me." I motioned to her. I walked over to a painting and moved it over. It revealed a small lever, barely noticeable unless you where looking very hard. I flipped it. On the other side of the room the fireplace spilt in two and a stairway was there.

"How did you find this!?" Storm asked, very surprised.

"it's the first thing I do whenever I walk into a room. And, I found this one." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. It closed, it was fairly dark. But, thanks to my aura, it lit up a emerald green color. We walked quite aways in the dark, wet hall. After about 20 minutes, we reached the end, which happened to be sealed by an iron door. I ripped it off its hinges with ease.

Outside, I went into my conscience to summon Herobrine. It worked.

"Well, well, sister! Your powers have completely emerged! Now, we must go to the Towers so that you can train with your magic. And, lastly, you will train with your actual powers." He motioned for us to follow him. "Come on. We best be going."

After walking all night, Hero stopped. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I have to go. If you keep heading north you'll find ruins of a creeper invasion. There, turn west. Eventually, you'll reach the Towers."

"Why do you have to go, Hero?" Storm asked, who looked she lost her best friend.

"I am needed elsewhere. Farewell, Blackdawn. See you later, Storm." With that, he disappeared. We looked at eachother with confusion. _I don't think I'll ever get used to that_, I thought.

_You will, Dawn. You can do it, too_. I jumped and put my hands to my head. Hero's in my head? _Yes, we are connected by more than just telepathic links._

_Creepy! _I thought. He just chuckled. _See you later, Hero!_

We were about 6 chunks away from the ruins when I heard rustling in a tree to my right. I turned and drew my sword. The tree rustled again, but this time two testificates fell out. I looked at them confused, but they scurried to stand up and cower. A girl came down and drew two wooden swords at my throat. I pushed her away and she fell on her butt. She had long, dark brown hair like mine, except it was curly instead of straight. She also had green eyes, but lighter. The girl was a bit shorter than Storm. She wore a simple brown cloak.

"Hi, let me help you up." I offered a hand to her. She swat it away and and got up herself.

"Sorry about attacking you, but it's not every day you get to see _normal_ people. Nice to meet you, though. I'm Ariel. What's your name?"

_Great. Sarcasm, my best friend. Ugh…_ I groaned. "My name is-" Storm cut me off.

"Her name is Dawn. I'm Storm! Nice to meet you, Ariel!"

**I know, I know...very short, but hey! At least I uploaded!**


End file.
